warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crown of Domination
An ancient battle-helm dating back to the time of Morkar, the Crown of Domination exudes an aura of raw malice, cowing the unruly servants of Chaos and terrifying the enemy. History Decades after finding the Slayer of Kings, Archaon still had no clue as to the whereabouts of this ancient battle-helm. Eventually Be'lakor revealed its location, planning to steal the crown after Archaon found it. The crown lay in the First Shrine to Chaos, high on an icy peak in the Worlds Edge Mountains. Be'lakor led Archaon up the mountain, the Steed of the Apocalypse carrying him over the most difficult terrain. After a day and a half Archaon stood before the massive double gate that was the entrance to the Shrine. Through the gateway was a labyrinth filled with dire beasts and vengeful Daemons. Archaon was tested by each of the Chaos Gods to see if he was worthy to be the Everchosen. Nurgle sent deadly diseases that Archaon fought off with sheer willpower. Tzeentch created a labyrinth of crystal, but Archaon blindfolded himself and used instinct alone to navigate it. Slaanesh sent temptation after temptation, but Archaon resisted, never diverting from the path to the inner gates of the Shrine. After passing through the inner gates, Archaon found himself on a narrow causeway surrounded with hellfire that scorched his skin and burnt away his hair. Suddenly, a mighty Bloodthirster of Khorne erupted from the flames and attacked the potential Everchosen. The Greater Daemon was strong, but Archaon drew strength from the Slayer of Kings and wrestled the Bloodthirster's weapons away and strangled it with it's own whip. The hellfire died away, leaving Archaon standing in a simple shrine. A throne stood at the back of the shrine, with a withered corpse sitting on it. On the top of its withered skull sat the Crown of Domination. Archaon took the crown and, with his wounds healing and frame swelling with power, he held it to the heavens. After over a century of searching, he had claimed the title of Everchosen. All he needed now was a coronation. The Chaos Gods were united once more in their blessing of a single mortal man. To crown Archaon as the Everchosen they chose Be'lakor, the first Daemon Prince, though every fibre of the Daemon's essence burned with jealousy and spite at the act. The Daemon Prince descended from the skies on wings of shadow that filled the heavens, and the hordes of Chaos that had flocked to Archaon's side fell to their knees in reverence. The darkly angelic figure of Be'lakor bowed its knee before Archaon, taking the Eye of Sheerian from around the Chaos Lord's neck and fusing it to the crown with a pulse of eldritch thought. As the crown was lowered onto Archaon's head, a great twin-tailed comet appeared in the sky above. Dark flame flickered from his visor as Archaon turned and surveyed those he was to command. Around him, a thousand times a thousand battle-hardened warriors raised their weapons, chanting their new lord's name over and over at a terrifying volume. Archaon took up the Slayer of Kings and mounted the Steed of the Apocalypse, setting off to bring ruination and death to the weaklings of the Old World. The Warriors of Chaos followed in his wake. Source * Warhammer Armies: Hordes of Chaos (6th Edition) ** pg. 98-99 * Warhammer Expansion: Storm of Chaos (6th Edition) ** pg. 12-13 * Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (7th Edition) ** pg. 36 ** pg. 69 * Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** pg. 48 es:Corona de la Dominación Category:C Category:Chaos Armoury